Switched!
by Surfing Aimlessly
Summary: What will happen next.This story will go along the lines of what you think should happen next when Miroku and Shippo somehow...well the title explains.What should happen next?You decide!


Hey there people I'm giving my idea of a good Inuyasha fanfic a shot well hope this doesn't suck please Read & Review! Well, I got an idea I would put different out comes in the story and let you decide which you like best!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters and ect. (sigh)  
  
Switched Inuyasha and the gang were once again after one of the shards of the Shikkon Jewel. "Great why did I have to open my big mouth," thought Kagome, "we never get to rest around here because of Inuyasha always wanting to find all the shards at once, I'm mean as if something were going to happen to them it's not like we've ever had any trouble getting them any other time except if Naraku had them then I'd have to reconsider. Boy, that guy gives me the willies.(Sorry I had to write that). Then Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking at him strangely. "Whadda ya lookin' at?" He said as he poised himself on Kagome's handle bars as he had so many times before. Kagome-"Nothing I was just thinking." Inuyasha-"Why can't you stare at Miroku instead?" Miroku-"Yeah why can't you stare at me?" Kagome pushed Miroku away. "Not interested."Kagome said as she pushed him right into Sango's breasts. There's was a muffled chuckle then a crash. Sango-"I think Miroku wants to take a nap." Miroku-"Yeah, I think I do." Suddenly a loud cry sounded some distance away. Kagome-"It has the jewel shard we were looking for!" Inuyasha-It won't for long. Miroku-It's surrounded by an evil aura. Inuyasha became ready unsheathing the Tetsaiga while the others took their battle stances and got ready to fight the demon. Inuyasha-that's it?! Everyone nearly fell over anime style as they spotted the tiny bony human like form of the demon. Inuyasha walked over to it and gave it a little nudge and in doing so Inuyasha defeated it...or so he thought. A laugh was heard and silence passed over them. It was Naraku. Naraku hidden amongst the trees of the surrounding area. Naraku-Yet again Inuyasha you have failed to see the trap within. Inuyasha-As if Naraku if your going to send that pathetic excuse for a demon after me than you may as well surrender now so I can get rid you once and for all. Naraku-Ha Ha...I just love playing this game with you Inuyasha but, the problem is that I'm getting tired of it. Your fate shall be decided upon this creature normally I'd kill all my enemies myself but, in your case I'd rather watch you suffer and besides I'd be just wasting my precious time on a filthy half breed like you. Inuyasha-Well we'll se who's wasting their time! Naraku- Oh no need Inuyasha it take very long for you to figure out who's being played here. Unexpectedly the small demon rose up from the earth and began transforming into what was clearly a wolf demon. Inuyasha-Well guys this won't take very long as he grunted his left the ground He jumped up and struck the demon in its face. Nearby Naraku was thinking to himself my plan is coming together perfectly all I have to do now is wait. Meanwhile in the fight Inuyasha nearly got his arm torn off by the demon right before he dodged and leapt at the demons heart. Inuyasha –this seems like a good time for the wind scar. now you bastard you will die. Now all the demon has to do is wound Inuyasha and his strength shall become mine to do anything I wish. Meanwhile back with Kagome and the others... Kagome Inuyasha looks like he still doesn't the strength to wield his new sword. Miroku-do not worry Kagome I shall put this upon myself to help Inuyasha. Shippo-this looks bad he said as he clung to Miroku's clothing. The only reason why he had gone to Miroku was that Myoga always ran to the safest place. Shippo-Uhhh...Miroku. Miroku ran towards the demon and was about to unleash his wind tunnel when Naraku's poison insects showed up.  
The demon came up behind Miroku when he was off guard and slashed at his back.  
Everyone-Miroku!!  
Naraku-the fool he dare interfere with my plans! The small demon retuned to its original state before it had transformed.  
Inuyasha-heh, not much of a nuisance now are ya weakling? Inuyasha slashed through it with ease.  
Naraku-I must escape the wound I received previously will not heal.  
Naraku aloud-Farewell Inuyasha until next time. Everyone turned back to Miroku.  
Kagome Gasped-Shippo!! Everyone had rushed them back to Kaede's hut. And informed her about the demon who attacked earlier.  
Kaede-Luckily nor Miroku or Shippo were seriously injured. They should wake in a matter of time.  
Inuyasha-Kaede do you know anything about the demon that attacked us.  
Kaede-well, based on ye's description of this creature I would say it would be that of the ancient demons that transfer powers to the stronger entity of the two enemies. They must both shed blood and the weaker entity's blood must be drunk by the stronger. But this I would doubt because such a creature does not exist in this time it is a creature of the past.  
Sango-with Naraku's powers I would never underestimate his ability to revive ancient creatures.  
Night began to fall so they decided to stay with Kaede meanwhile Miroku and Shippo healed.  
Miroku awoke.  
Miroku-what has happened all I can remember was when the demon attacked me. He realized that he wasn't in his room and realized that he was looking straight into someone's cleavage.  
Miroku in his thoughts-what the hell happened did I finally get someone in bed? I wonder what happened after I was knocked out well whatever it was I like it so far... 


End file.
